Love and Let Live
by Irish Bug
Summary: Something is different at Hogwarts. Things are NORMAL! Well, that's what Harry thinks. He knows he finds Malfoy's new girlfriend a surprise, and the new students from California are different. But its not the scary year he thought it would be. Or is it?
1. Dreaming

Love And Let live  
  
((Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, all of them are belonging to J.K. Rowling. All except the Coniecs. They are mine!!!!!! Mwahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Sorry, psycho moment. PS: Hi Autumn, Angie, Aundien, Amadrién, and Ergalad!!))  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A Night in the Dark  
  
  
  
Harry was somewhere he knew he had never wanted to be again. He knew he had been there before. He could feel it.  
  
He was in a gravyard. He peered through the misty night. There were many rows of headstones. Hundreds. Thousands! Harry continued to aimlessly look at the stones, until one particularly large one stood out. He recognized it at once. He knew what it was. He closed his eyes and tried to block it out. But the voices still came through as clear as crystal.  
  
"I dunno. Wands out, d'you reckon?"  
  
Harry knew that voice. He knew what was coming. He ignored it.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Then two cold voices peirced the night.  
  
"Kill the spare,"  
  
"Avada Kedavera!"  
  
Those words! Those horrible words! Harry was filled with fury at the sound of these words. He could feel a tear welling in his eye, though he tried to choke it back.  
  
Something heavy fell hard to the ground beside him- Cedric Diggory's body.  
  
'Why?' thought Harry 'Why am I reliving this?'  
  
He reached up to wipe his eyes, but his arm did not move. He looked down to see that he was bound to the gravestone. The gravestone he knew that, right behind nim, read 'Tom Riddle'.  
  
Harry tried to scream, but some black material was in his mouth.  
  
Then he heard someonr scream for him, and looked up to see Wormtail coming closer, a dagger in his left hand, the stump of his right gushing blood.  
  
Harry struggled, but the ropes were too tight. He knew what was coming....  
  
The dagger grew nearer. He wanted someone to come. He wanted someone to be there. He wanted someone to save him.  
  
Suddenly a shout sounded all around the graveyard.  
  
Harry looked up to the hillside, and saw the outline of a girl, maybe his age, maybe younger.  
  
She ran down the hill and knelt next to Harry. She pulled the material out of his mouth and stared at him. All Harry could see in the darkness were her dazzlind blue eyes piercing the night, the look of sheer terror and pain on her face, and her small hand clutching her right arm near her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" she whispered. Harry's scar broke out in fiery pain at her words. He closed his eyes, and saw nothing more.  
  
Yet he heard another scream, opened his eyes, and watched, helplessly, as Wormtail plunged the dagger into the girl's back....  
  
  
  
((A/N- Yes, short, I know. But just leaving you at that was my whole intention, and it makes it an awful lot cooler. So please just review, and this is my first ff, so flames will really depress me. Thanks Autumn for encouraging me! Thanks Angie for loving it! And poo on you, Aundien, for not reading it! Oops....)) 


	2. Morning Prelude

A/N: OMG! I'm alive! Look at me being alive! I'm like, MOVING! Geeze, do I have bad mental health. Well, I might be writing more often now, because I have something to get my mind off of. No, nobody in my head got kidnapped by someone else in my head's evil twin and is probably going to DIE! No, not at all. *shifty eyes*

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

"Wake up, Potter!"

"No…." muttered Harry, rolling over in bed, "Idowanna…."

"POTTER!" Dudley banged on his door, "NOW!"

"Ugh…." Harry rolled over and fell off the bed. "Ow. What a night."

"GET UP!"

"Hold on, Dudley, I barely slept last night!"

"Why, nightmares, Potter?" Dudley laughed, enjoying the prospect of Harry restlessly attempting to sleep.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Though, I can't remember what about."

"Come on, Potter, just get up, it's my birthday and I demand a present!"

'Oh no,' thought Harry, freezing with his pants half up, 'His birthday. And he demands a present? From _me? _What the bloody hell is wrong with him?'

"Er, I'll be there in a bit Dudley, I'm having, erm, technical difficulties, yeah."

"What's wrong, Potter, wet dream?!"

"Dursley, you're mental!" Harry yelled, pulling on his shirt, "just go, I'll be there in a second.

Dudley sighed and began walking down the hall, singing "Potter dreams about naked girls," all the way to the stairs.

"OK," Harry whispered to himself, "A present for Dudley." He looked around his room. "No, he wouldn't like _any _books. Uh-uh, blood pops are a big no. Well, he does like sweets. AH HAH!" He reached down into his drawer and pulled out some chocolate frogs. "Perfect." He ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Dudley had already opened all of his presents.

"Well?" He said.

"Here you go." Said Harry, throwing the frogs at him. Dudley opened them and shoved one into his mouth. "Oh, can I have the card?"

"But it's my present!" Dudley roared, yanking the card out.

"Sorry, thought you wouldn't want it. Oh," said Harry, look at the card, "I already have that one."

Dudley stared in shock as the man on the card gave him a smug look and said "Muggles…."

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Harry sat up in his room, looking at the ceiling. He was trying to recall the dream that had kept him up all last night, but just couldn't remember. He had stayed up all night after he had had the dream, but that was no help. He couldn't think of anything to remind him. Only that his scar had a twinge of pain after he woke up.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something crashing into his head. He jumped up and took the fluffy ball out of his hair.

"Pig, you idiot." He said, "Will you _stop_ crashing into my head? Do you crash into Ron's too?"

Pig ruffled his feathers and stuck his foot out, proud he had delivered another letter. Harry snatched it up, gave Pig a few owl treats, and began to read the letter.

Harry,

How are you doing? I think I've gone mad. Yes, I've gone absolutely mad. My face is the same colour as my hair! Percy is getting on my nerves, he's so quiet! Ever since that _Penelope Clearwater _broke up with him, he's just not talked. You know I can't talk to Fred and George. I need _you_ here. For once, Harry, I think you need to rescue me! Is your fireplace open? I'm coming tomorrow with floo powder no matter what you say.. Seeya mate.

-Ron

"Great," said Harry, "Ron's coming through the fire place. The Dursley's will love that." 

He scribbled "Whatever you say, Ronny. Just come at about five in the morning, OK?" on the back of the note and sent it off with Pig.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

The next day, Harry gathered all of his things and sat downstairs by the fireplace. It was five o'clock in the morning, and Ron arrived just on time. Harry scribbled "Went to the Weasley's," on a piece of paper, left it on the fridge, and was off to The Burrow.

He was delighted to be back in his one true home except for Hogwarts. This was going to be a good summer.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: OK, that's it for now, my back hurts. WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! I must relieve the pain… ow… I'm gonna go to a chiropractor now….


	3. The Spoon in the Bum

A/N: OK, so I died. NOW I'M ALIVE! All is going somewhat good, if YOU WOULD ALL (classmates, you evil friends… wait….) STOP LAUGHING AT ME AND NICK! YUUUUUUUURGH! OK, making myself happy now, on to the fic!

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

"Haaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyyyy…."

A voice spoke softly in Harry's ear.

"Haaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyyyy…. THE EVIL GREEN BLOBS ARE AFTER YOU!"

Harry jumped.

"RON! That was loud,"

"I know," said Ron, proudly.

"What do you want, it's four in the morning."

"I want you to help me go poke Percy in the bum with a spoon."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"No, Ron, why would we poke Percy in the bum with a spoon?"

"I dunno, sudden inspiration?"

"Inspiration? From where?"

"The kitchen."

"And you're my best friend. All right, we'll poke Percy in the bum with a spoon." Harry clambered out of bed. Ron was all ready fully dressed, so he pulled his pants on and put a sweater over his pajama shirt. They crept down into the kitchen, only to find Percy eating a piece of cake.

"Perce, you're supposed to be in your room!"

Percy gave Ron a quizzical look. "Why?" he said through the mashed up cake in his mouth.

"Because," said Harry "He was going to poke you in the bum with a spoon."

"Right," said Percy, and he walked out the door and sat down in the pigpen.

"He's in the mud, isn't he?" said a yawning Ginny from behind them. 

"Yup," said Harry "Were we too loud? Did we wake you up?"

"Well, the 'evil green blobs' did."

"Sorry Ginny." Ron muttered. 

As Harry stared at Percy, petting a pig in the mist, his scar began to twitch. Soon, his head was spinning. He could faintly make out Ron and Ginny arguing about quiet time in the house and how rude the other was. He clutched his forehead, massaging it gently.

It didn't work.  


Harry's scar burst out in a sudden pain. He fell to the floor, unaware of Ron and Ginny's surprise.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, putting her hand on his arm.

At this, Harry screamed and shook her off. Ron put a hand on his shoulder, but even more pain broke out at this, too. By now, Percy had run in, mud trailing from his feet. He stretched a hand toward Harry. But Ron put out his hand and stopped him.

"Don't touch him," he muttered, "Something's really wrong."

Harry could faintly make out someone's arms around him. He felt so small, so innocent, so weak, and so vulnerable. He felt hurt, not only physically, but emotionally damaged. He began to remember something, something horrible.

__

He was crying, crying with all his might. The green glow whirled all around him as he fell to the floor. His mother's arms were no longer around him. He felt so insecure, and he could feel his vulnerability. 

A hooded figured approached. He held out a stick, that Harry immediately was interested in and tried to grab hold of.

The figure muttered something that the baby could not understand. The green light returned, and Harry cried louder. He could see the hooded figure disappear into the green, as he cried on and on.

He thought he would never be found. He would never learn how to speak, to walk, or his heritage. He felt so alone. A baby boy, left to die with his dead mother. But just as he began to cry louder, a figure came into the room. 

She was weeping. Harry felt that this woman could help, for they were both crying, both sad. 

The woman saw Harry on the floor. She looked at him, and turned away, her hair sweeping the ground. But as Harry let out a whimper, she turned around. She gave Harry a pained and sympathetic look. As she came closer to Harry, he felt something different. He felt a sort of warmth inside of him.

The woman picked him up gently. She rocked him in her arms, her eyes closed and flowing with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered to Harry. He stopped crying, and listened to her voice. She held him out and looked at his face. She gave a pained look at the cut on his forehead.

She slowly moved her hand up to the baby's face and onto the cut. She touched it gently, and made a wish for this baby boy to live long and never remember this night.

"Little one,

I know you've been wronged,

But please forgive me,

Little one.

Little one,

Oh please live long,

And please forgive me,

Little one.

Little one,

Be happy forever,

And please forget me,

Little one."

She sang softly to Harry, and that warm feeling grew stronger, until the cut burst out in pain and Harry began to cry again. 

The woman tried to comfort and calm Harry, but the baby could only concentrate on the pain. Sirens were heard, and the woman could hear people walking and talking.

She put Harry down next to his mother, and kissed him on the forehead.

The pain in his cut stopped abruptly, and Harry watched the woman take a knife from the kitchen, and disappear.

"HARRY!" Percy yelled. Harry jumped. 

He was on the Weasley's floor, with the whole family around him. He was breathing hard, but his scar no longer hurt.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I just had some sort of a vision or something. It was really strange."

"Well, what was it?" asked Fred.

"It was the night my mum died. There was a woman in the house, and she was holding me. I was crying. But, her touch made me stop. She was saying that she was sorry, but I don't know what about. She sang a song to me, before leaving."

Harry looked up to the ceiling. 

"Little one,

I know you've been wronged,

But please forgive me,

Little one.

Little one,

Oh please live long,

And please forgive me,

Little one.

Little one,

Be happy forever,

And please forget me,

Little one."

Harry muttered the song to himself.

"You all right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Just fine…."

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: OK, that's all. I'll try to write ASAP, but don't expect a quick chapter four! AND THIS NEEDS A NEW NAME, HELP ME THINK OF ONE!


	4. Percy's a Snot, and More Mud

A/N: OMG, I'm writing! YAY!!!!!!!!! I have inspiration, since the Harry Potter CoS music is really pretty coming out of Autty's computer… which is next to mine… don't ask. OK, here I go!

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling/ Warner Bros. Do. Neggo, Eggi theggink Eggi deggo. Heh heh heh heh…

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Harry and Ron went straight out with their broomsticks next morning. It was about six o'clock in the morning, and by six thirty, every Weasley boy was out in the air, except Percy. Ginny was talking to him, but he wouldn't spill whatever she wanted out of him.

"Ginny!" He shrieked, "Just go away and stay out of my business!"

"I just want to help, you stuck up prick!" And with that, she ran into the house, crying.

"Damn," muttered Ron, "Percy has some problems."

"I'm gonna talk to him," said Harry.

"And if he doesn't tell…" said George.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Fred bellowed. Percy looked around.

"Shut up, you two!" yelled Ron, hitting Fred over the head with his broomstick.

"Yikes," said Harry. He walked over to Percy and crouched down next to him. He was sitting in the mud again. "What's up, Perce?"

"Penelope, didn't Ron tell you?"

"Yeah. But, she's just a girl, Percy. No need to make your sister cry over it."

"My sister's just a girl too."

"Uh, well, um,"

"Harry, you can't help me. I'm just gonna have to get over her myself."

"Well, if it's any help, at least you had her. I love someone, and I've never even been able to hold her. She was in love with someone who's gone now."

"Cho Chang!" Said Percy, whipping around.

Harry stuttered. "H-how did you guess that?"

"I just- noticed. And 'someone who's gone now.' Her and Cedric had been together for almost two years by then. It was too obvious, Harry." Percy laughed.

"Well, you've got your laughs." Harry muttered, "Now just don't yell at me.…"

And Eroll landed on Percy's head.

"STUPID BIRD!" He roared. He took the letters from the owl's foot and plopped him down into the mud. "Oh, Harry, give everyone their Hogwarts letters. And…" He ruffled through the letters, "Something for me… from Dumbledore?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Give everyone their letters, I-I'll tell you later…." He walked inside with the letter clutched tight in his hand. Harry walked over to where the other boys were, wondering what Dumbledore had to say to Percy, and slowly handed out Hogwarts letters.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: OK, I will write more ASAP, but yet again, don't expect it quick!

Anikan: I don't have yahoo or MSN messenger. I have AOL messenger. If you do too, I'm Time Travler 85


	5. FLYING CHOCOLATE FROGS, DUDE! EXCELLENT!

A/N: Oh yeah, look at me go! Now, if only I could write some of my other stories….

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I want to own Atlantis… wait, that has nothing to do with this. I also want to own Michael J. Fox (MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!), but that also has nothing to do with this. Let's just say, I _wish _I owned Harry Potter. But J.K. Rowling got stepped on, so I can… don't ask… animagi… lizard… shoes… yeah….

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

"Kings Cross Station!" Percy bellowed proudly. "Aaaaaaaaaaand, we're off!" He paced off to the barrier, stepping high, with his head held high in the air.

"Little bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" Ron muttered, "I mean, it's cursed anyway."

"It's not an overreaction," said Harry, "It's a teaching job. Yeah, so it's cursed. At least he's forgotten about Penelope."

Percy strutted through the barrier, followed by the rest of the Weasleys. 

"Oh!" Percy yelled back as they boarded the train, "Ron, Harry! Thought you might to know, we have a new librarian!"

"What happened to Pince?" Said Harry.

"Got sick!"

"I hope she dies!" Ron yelled. Someone cleared their throat behind him. Harry chuckled.

"That was a horrible thing to say, Ron."

"Sorry, Hermione.

"'S true, 'Mione. She deserves death!" George chuckled maniacally.

"'Mione?" said Hermione, "Is that my name, Georgeyboy?"

"Yes!" said Ron, "That's great! Everyone else has something short for their names!"

"Harry and George don't. Are they going to be Har and Geo?"

"Why not."

"No," said Harry.

Fred and George left.

"All right, but I still think 'Mione is cool."

"All right, Ron, whatever suits your cup of tea." Harry and Hermione began to walk away.

"But I don't like tea…." Ron muttered, trailing behind.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

"BLOODY HELL!"

"RON!"

"SORRY 'MIONE! BUT THERE'S CHOCOLATE ALL OVER MY FACE!"

"That's a good look for you, Ron." Said Dean.

"Shut up!" said Ron, "It blends in with your face better!"

"RON!"

__

"SORRY 'MIONE!"

Harry and Seamus were on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Ron had chocolate frog all over his face, and it was too hard to resist laughing at how much he and Hermione argued.

"OK, maybe I should stay away from this car…" said a boy from the door. He had just slid it open, and was looking skeptically at everyone. From the fuming Hermione, to the chocolate covered Ron, to Harry and Seamus on the floor, and to Dean, Neville, and Ginny on the seat, throwing chocolate frog wrappers at Ron.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "They're a little, er…"

"Hyper," the boy finished. "Yeah, my sisters are like that. Thank the lord I escaped them. Can I sit down over there… by you… you seem to be the only, er, _sane _one here."

"Sure," said Hermione. "What's your name?" she asked as the boy sat down.

"Drake," he said. He had blond hair that reached down to his shoulders, and dark hazel eyes. He had an American accent.

"I can tell you're not from around here," said Hermione.

"No, I'm from California. You know, the United States."

"I know where California is, it's the most populated state in the U.S."

"The most _over_populated."

Hermione giggled. "So, are you a first year?"

"Yeah. But I have four other sisters going here."

"Really? What year?"

"Third, fifth, and librarian."

"That's only three."

"Twins are third years."

"Oh, twins. And you're sister is the new librarian?"

"Yup."

Chocolate frogs were being chucked across the compartment. One hit Drake right in the face. Hermione gasped.

"Sorry mate!" Yelled Ron.

"No problem, dude," said Drake, wiping the chocolate off of his face, "It's good! My name's Drake."

"Dude?" said Ron.

"You're name's dude?"

"No, no, it's Ron."

"'Sup, Ron?"

"The ceiling!" And at that, Ron began to laugh maniacally.

"All right… and You?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Excellent! And you?" And each boy continued to introduce himself to Drake. Hermione then explained the Sorting Hat and all of the pros and cons of each house.

"And, if it says Slytherin, run." Said Seamus.

"Yes, I'd say that would be a good idea." Said Hermione. And then the train pulled into the station.

"Come on, Drake!" said Hermione, grabbing his wrist and dragging him off of the train.

"Woah, 'Mione, you're gonna rip my freakin' arm off!"

"It's time for your sorting!"

"Tubular! What do you think I'll be in?"

"Gryffindor, I hope!" She said, pulling him into a carriage.

"I think 'Mione's excited about helping a first year…." Muttered Ron, watching the carriage with Hermione and Drake pull away up the road.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!! OK, I think I'll get crackin on that next chappie. I hope. Is that how you spell tubular? Probably, cuz it didn't come up on spell check. OK, bibi!


	6. Sortings and 'the internet'

A/N: LOOKATMEGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself, I can write! OK, here.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be a rich miser, and I would own the book "Lucky Man". Let's just say I don't own it.

Oh, yes. The "Peaches" thing, you can blame b2tc (Back2theChaos) for that, OK? I just had to use it, it was funny.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Gryffindor gained twelve new first years. Ravenclaw gained the most. One of the twelve was Drake, and Hermione was quite overcome with joy.

Ron and Harry were starring blankly at the staff table, waiting for Professor McGonagall to introduce the three girls that stood up by the Sorting Hat. 

"Look, look," muttered Ron, "That must be the new librarian, next to Percy." Ron pointed to the woman that Percy was talking to. She had blond hair that reached about to her knees, and deep brown eyes. She was young, about the same age as Percy.

"Yup," said Drake, "That's my sister."

"That's your sister?" said Ron, jaw dropping, "She's beautiful."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Said Drake, sarcastically, "Everyone says that."

"Looks to me like Percy thinks that, too. We can be related, ma-" Ron was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"These are three of the exchange student from California. Drake, a first year Gryffindor, was the other. Coniec, Phyllis. Third year."

One of the twins stepped up. She and her sister were completely identical, from their curly, back-length blond hair, to their brown eyes, to their small, purple-rimmed glasses.

The hat took a moment with Phyllis, before her placing her in Gryfindor. She sat down next to Drake, and was introduced to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. She giggled a little at Harry's name.

Soon, Professor McGonagall call "Coniec, Lilly. Third year." And she was placed in Gryffindor, and introduced also.

"Coniec, D- how do you pronounce your name, Ms. Coniec?"

"Dev- EEn," she said.

"Ah, Coniec, Devine. Fifth year."

Devine stepped forward, and placed that hat on her short, blond hair. Harry could barely see what she looked like. It took a while, obviously talking to her. Her blue eyes were darting back and forth, and Harry could see her lips moving. Almost as if she was having a conversation with the hat. After about five minutes, she closed her eyes, and the hat yelled-

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Shit," said Drake, "That's bad, right 'Mione?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "Gryffindors and Slytherins have never been friends."

"Great, this is just peachy."

"I told you not to use that term," said one of the twins. Harry hadn't learned to tell them apart yet.

"Sorry, Lilly."

"And I told you not to use that term, either."

"Sorry _Peaches._"

"Peaches?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't go by Lilly, or Lil, or anything like that. She goes by Peaches."

"Why?"

"She read a story on the internet where one of the characters turned into Gollum, but the McFly's called him Peaches."

"What? Internet, Gollum? McFly's? I'm confused, Drake."

Drake had to launch into an explanation as to what the internet was, who Gollum was, which included the whole plot line of Lord of the Rings, and who the McFly's were, explaining most everything about Back to the Future.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

"Harry, I know you're in pain, and Harry, it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Harry. And now I'm doing it again. I am associating with your enemy. I'm so sorry, Harry, I can't help it. I can't help but to hate and love you. I want to be your friend, but I don't know how. I know you won't want to talk to me now. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Someone was whispering softly in Harry's ear. He was lying in bed, and there was a girl sitting on the bed next to him, saying the quiet words. Harry couldn't move, he had to stay and listen to her. He couldn't make out her face, but he felt something. He didn't know who she was, but he felt so much for her. He felt sorry for her. He could tell that she felt extremely bad about what she had done.

"I'm sorry," she muttered again, "About all of this." And she kissed him on the cheek and turned. Harry sat up, as she turned to Ron, who was standing by his bed. She kissed him on the cheek, took his hand, and they walked out of the room. Ron turned and look at Harry as he put his arm over her, and she cried openly into his shoulder. 

Harry didn't understand. Who was she? What was she doing with Ron? Why was she with Ron, was he the 'enemy' she was talking about? If she was so sorry, why was she with Ron when _Harry _loved her. It was too hard for Harry to understand.

And then he woke up, breathing hard.

"What was that?" he whispered.

Millions of thoughts ran through Harry's head as he tried to fall back asleep. Who was she? Why did he love her? What was she doing with Ron? Does Ron know the answers? Could Ron be an enemy?

But he didn't sleep. He lay with his eyes closed, until Ron shook him awake in the morning. He stared up at Ron for a moment, beginning to feel a hate, a tear almost coming to his eye.

"Harry?" Ron asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Ron," Harry mumbled, getting out of bed, "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: OK, that's it. I have to go to the talent show, so I will continue ASAP! Bibi!

Thank you, b2tc, for being so great and funny, and I want a pink scooter named Toast!

~'*.:GO ELECTRO-GUY, SUPER VILLIANS UNITE!:.*'~


	7. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

A/N: OK, I'm a dyslexic freak. Read this excerpt from chappie 6: 

The hat took a moment with Phyllis, before **_her_** placing her in Gryfindor. She sat down next to Drake, and was introduced to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. She giggled a little at Harry's name.

Soon, Professor McGonagall **_call_** "Coniec, Lilly. Third year." And she was placed in Gryffindor, and introduced also.

I made the mistakes bold and italic. I'm an idiot. AN IDIOT! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!! Sorry….

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own Gollum, Lord of the Rings, the McFlys, Back to the Future, Star Wars, Stargate, Lost Boys, Goonies, or Holes. I'm putting that because the Coniecs will most likely be making many references to them. And, if the name Anikan McFly comes up, I didn't do it!

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Harry couldn't pay attention through Transfiguration that day. He kept thinking about that dream, and his eyes kept darting to Ron, who kept giving him quizzical looks. After Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Care of Magical Creatures.

They didn't do much. They just sort of got the day off, because the 'whatevers' that Hagrid had placed an order for hadn't arrived yet. So, of course, Malfoy had a free time to taunt them all.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, after a few minutes of Harry ignoring his insults, "Potter, what's wrong with you?" Harry could see Devine giggling behind him.

"POTTER!" Malfoy yelled, hitting Harry over the head. ((A/N: "Over the head." I'm sorry, Autumn, I know it makes no sense, but I couldn't think of any other way to put it!)) 

Ron hit Malfoy over the head. ((A/N: ^-^))

Soon they were in an all out fight. Hermione was trying to pull them apart, but Harry didn't quite notice. He was off in space, with nothing on his mind except that dream, just watching them fight.

Ron hit Malfoy hard, right in the eye, and he fell backwards. But Ron didn't give up, he wanted to hurt him as much as he could for everything he'd done. He lunged on him and hit him again. At this, Devine jumped into the fight. 

'She's _strong!_'Harry thought, coming to his senses.

She pushed Ron off of Malfoy, and it didn't seem like it was much trouble to, either. Ron stood back at this, and looked at the damage he had caused Malfoy.

Malfoy stood up slowly, but Devine had to help him.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves." She said.

"Exactly!" said Hermione, looking at Malfoy's bleeding face, "Fighting is not the way to solve things, boys."

"And it's especially awful to fight because Harry ignores insults!"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Aren't I supposed to ignore insults?"

"No, you're supposed to say something back so I can laugh at you." Said Malfoy, almost falling over. Devine caught him.

"Dude," said Devine, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"What's up with you people and 'dude?'" asked Ron.

"It's an American muggle slang term," said Devine, "The equivalent of mate. Now, Harry, do you know why he hates you?"

"Because his father is a Death Eater."

"It's not my fault if he is!" Retorted Malfoy. A few people gasped.

"How do we know _you're _not one?" Ron snapped.

"Ron, he's too young to be a Death Eater," said Devine, "Besides, there are those who just trust that he isn't one."

"Well, I most certainly don't trust him,"

"I don't care about you!" Malfoy yelled. He had to have his arm around Devine to stay up, now. He looked almost ashamed, with his face down. 

Devine gave Ron a look that Harry could not read, and turned around, holding Malfoy close to her, and headed into the castle to the hospital wing.

"Don't worry, Draco," she muttered, "_I_ trust you."

Malfoy looked up into Devine's eyes, and they smiled at each other. "Thanks, Dev," he whispered, and leaned his tired, beaten head on her shoulder.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: Ich, I don't know any other way to end this chapter. Um, si du…. Hold on… nope, can't think of any other way. You'll just have deal with shortness until I can get on the next one.

All right, yet again, I need a new name for this! This name sucks, help my think up a better one! Angie and Autumn know the plot line. HELP ME!

Now, this is probably gonna have some Harry/Ron/Dev/Malfoy angst. OMG, ANGST! OK, that' it, bibi.

Did you know….

That wands are magic! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!


	8. What Just Happened?

A/N: Uh…. The Dark Elfy Chick, I think that confirms my beliefs that I am a complete idiot. I think I may be the only Southern Californian who uses tubular…. Then again, I use gotta jet, rockin, and other, um, _strange_ or, er, _older _terms, also. I live in a valley, Central Valley, but I'm not considered a Valley Girl. No one in this fricking place is. They're either trendies, punkers, Cowboys (some cowgirls, ME! ^^), Nerds, or the occasional few rockers (let's see, there would be, what, three of those, Autty?). I am considered a Nerd, and *damn* proud, too. Trendies…. *shivers* I guess I could pass for a rocker sometimes. Or a pirate….

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

"_Quills, _and _ink,_ and **_parchment_**?"****Drake complained to Hermione in the Common Room that night. "What is wrong with you people? Haven't you ever heard of a _pencil?_ And, I mean, we're magic, and you're totally living in the past! Just muggles are so much more advanced!"

"You use pencils and lined paper in Wizarding schools in California?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what time period are you living in, 'Mione, inquiring minds want to know!"

"Sorry, Drake." Hermione laughed, "I thought you used quill and ink on parchment over there, too."

"No!" Yelled Drake, "The Wizarding and Muggle worlds are basically the _same _over there! Well, except that for one world is magic, of course. I was laughed at all day, 'Mione!"

"Sorry, Drake. You want to borrow some of my materials?"

"Nah, I'll tough it out. Can I give you some money next time you go to that town-"

"Hogsmeade. And, yes, I'll buy you some supplies."

"Thanks 'Mione. And, sorry 'bout yelling. I'm pretty darn good at yelling."

"Sorry I didn't ask you if you knew our culture. I probably should've been a little more careful."

"'S all good, 'Mione, it's my fault anyway."

Then the both of them began laughing so hard that they fell out of their seats. 

"This is annoying," said Ron, "Let's go see Hagrid."

Harry and Ron made their way out to the grounds.

"Stop," said Ron.

"Why?" 

"Someone's singing."

"What?"

"Sh! Listen."

Harry and Ron leaned in around the corner, and sure enough, Harry heard a fair voice, singing softly. A girl was sitting down on the grass, leaning up against the castle, and Harry and Ron watched her intently and listened to the words she was singing.

"It's always times like these when I think of you and wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you.

And I miss you.

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…

Tonight…." She trailed off and began sobbing.

"Harry." Ron whispered, "Do you think we should see who she is? If she's OK?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "come on." They turned the corner, and knelt down next to the girl.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked. The girl whipped around.

"Ron! Harry!"

"Devine? What's wrong!" Harry asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Harry could tell Ron felt somewhat less intent on making her feel better, now.

"It's nothing, Harry, I'm fine."

"No, You're crying."

Ron stood up and turned around, leaning against the wall. Harry could tell he wasn't going to talk.

"Ron?" Asked Devine, "Are you angry?"

Ron said nothing.

"Ron!" Devine exclaimed, jumping up and standing in front of Ron. "Don't blame Draco! Please, don't. He doesn't understand what he's doing. He thinks he _has _to be your enemy. Well, besides the fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins never get along, but that's beside the point! He's only doing what he thinks he has to! To please his father."

"You've been here but two days," said Ron, "And you know all of this?"

"I have a very trusting nature," said Devine, "And tend to make quick friends. Just, Ron, be easy on him. He doesn't want to be a- a Death Eater."

Harry could hear hesitation in her voice as she said the words 'Death Eater'. Her eyes were filling up with tears again, and she turned her face toward the ground.

"Dev?" said Harry, seeing the angry look coming onto her face. She looked up at Ron, who's facial expression turned to sympathetic as he saw her tear-stained, angry face. She glared at Ron for a moment, before sniffing, turning her head, and walking past. "Bye, Harry," she muttered as she passed.

"What just happened?" asked Ron.

"I think you really made her mad. And she already looked depressed, Ron. She's nice, mate. A _nice _Slytherin."

"But did you hear her stick up for Malfoy! She's on his side, she can't be our friend!"

"Ron, stop being so stubborn." Harry laughed, "Come on, let's just go to bed." And he turned and headed up the steps.

"I am not stubborn," Ron muttered, as he turned and followed Harry.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: OK, that's all I can write. I've got to get off to bed. I'm afraid of ghosts…. No, seriously, I'm afraid of the dark. And being alone. I'M PARANOID!!!!!!!!!!

YET AGAIN, I HATE MY CRAPPY NAME THAT THIS STORY HAS BRANDED UPON IT! I WOULD LIKE A _BETTER _NAME TO BE BRANDED OVER IT, SOMEONE HELP ME THINK OF ONE! Thank you, Sincerely, Pypinyea J. Goodchild.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Jo Rowling and Warner Bros. do. And I do not own the song "Thousand Miles", Vanessa Carlton does. Words and Music written by Vanessa Carlton, record published by Universal Records. I love sounding professional! ^^

"Oh Sweet Dagger,

Hear My Call.

Come To Me And

End It All."

-P.J.G.


	9. Too Much Football

A/N: I LIVE! Unfortunately, I am neglecting my other stories. But that's OK! Well, it's not, but writing this one is making me not so depressed, and the other one's aren't. OK, here I go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I want to own Percy Weasley and Justin Finch-Fletchly, but, then again, I also want to own Michael J. Fox, so I won't say anything. MARTY McFLY LIVES IN MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Classes were boring. Nothing really happened. Justin Finch-Fletchly lit Percy's finger on fire. Devine didn't talk all through Potions or Charms. Otherwise, nothing happened.

Harry and Ron were down in the Great Hall, playing a game of chess. Ron side-glanced to the hallway, as Harry's piece smashed his side castle.

"Look," said Ron, "It's Dev. Think I should apologize?"

"Yes," said Harry, studying where Ron could make his next move. 

Ron got up and went into the corridor.

"Dev," he said, walking along side her.

"Go away, Ron,"

"Dev, I wanted to apologize. I'm just stubborn, and I'm, erm, not a fan of Malfoy,"

"And that's why I'm mad at you. You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you. I just tried to stop a fight and be your friend. I've only been here three days, and I'm down one person I thought could be a good friend."

"I-I'm really sorry, Dev. I'm just- well, I'm always mad at Malfoy, but I just can't help that."

"Yes you fricking can! I just can't take this; I should've stayed at home. Nick would've let me live at his house. Of course, his parents wouldn't have…." She began muttering to herself about how her and Nick could have run away, and many other ways she could have stayed in California.

"But, Ron, I just can't take any of this." She turned and looked behind her, "Bye, Ron,"

Malfoy came up behind Dev and put his hand on her shoulder. As they walked away, Malfoy turned his head back and glared at Ron.

"But, Dev-" she turned and looked at him, shook her head, and then leaned into Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy immediately asked, "What did Weasley do?"

"Fine," muttered Ron, walking back into the Great Hall, "Be that way, just be that way."

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Devine sat by the lake, starring into the water. There were people all over the grounds, running around and having fun in the cool September air. But this was no fun for Devine. This was haunting, this was torture.

"Hey," came a voice from behind her, "You all right?"

"Oh, yeah," said Devine, turning around, "Yeah, Justin, I'm fine."

"Then why are you just sitting there? Come on, me and some other Hufflepuffs are playing football against the Ravenclaws. We could use another teammate. Want to join us?"

"Um," said Devine, taking Justin's hand and standing up, "Justin?"

"Yeah, Dev?"

"By football you mean soccer, right?"

"What?"

"Um, football is where you kick the ball around and can't touch it with your hands, no?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, over in America, we call that soccer. Football is a totally different thing."

"Oh," said Justin, "You'll have to teach me how American's play football, then!"

Devine and Justin laughed, as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs welcomed them to the game.

~*.*~

"Dev?"

"Yes, Draco?" Devine laughed, needing Justin's shoulder for support, which didn't work, considering that Justin was laughing so hard that he fell over, Devine tumbling with him.

"Dev, what's wrong with your head?"

"I got hit pretty hard, did I?"

"What?"

"We were playing soccer- or, football, or whatever it's called."

"Dev, I think you might have been hit one too many times with the football."

"No, I'm fine, Draco. Justin, I'm going up to the common room, k? I'll teach you how to play American football on Saturday, it may take a while. And, bring anyone else who wants to know how to play, we need big, tough teams!"

"Ok, bye Dev!" Justin laughed, rolling over in the grass. Devine got up and began to walk up the stairs, but she got dizzy and almost fell over. Malfoy caught her.

"You OK?"

"No, Draco, um, I think I may have a concussion."

"Then why were you fine just a second ago?"

"Because, concussions don't hurt until a bit after you hit your head."

"Oh," said Malfoy.

"I'm off to the Hospital Wing." 

"I'm going with you."

Malfoy and Devine headed up the stairs to the Hospital Wing, Devine using Draco as support.

Malfoy and Devine entered the hospital wing, and saw Percy sitting on one of the beds, with Zeene by his side, laughing.

"It's not funny, Zeene. I, _me, _didn't know any charms to get rid of this. It's a burn, Zee, it hurts."

"Sorry, Perce. It's funny."

"Yo, sup dog?" said Dev. Malfoy and Percy looked puzzled. Devine and Zeene were laughing.

"Sup dog?" Malfoy asked.

"It's an inside joke," Said Devine, "We think it's funny that a lot of people in California call others dog. It's just weird. That would be like if I called you, I dunno, what does Draco seem like he could be?"

"Call him ferret…." Said Percy.

"Your stupid brother didn't tell you about that, did he?" roared Malfoy.

"As a matter of fact, he went into full, laughing detail."

"What?" asked Zeene, "What happened?"

"Nothing, Zee. It's just, the defense against the dark arts teacher last year turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him around, up and down, up and down, up and down…." Percy was looking up and down with his eyes. Madam Pomfrey came in and put a small amount of ointment on his finger while he was laughing.

"I'll be in the common room," said Malfoy, "Bye, Dev."

"Bye, Draco. I'll try to hurry."

"Who was that?" Zeene asked as Malfoy left.

"Just a friend." Said Devine.

"You've all ready made a friend?"

"Yes, he's my new _best _friend. My replacement Nick, I suppose you could say. Besides, I'm all ready friends with most of the school. Except Ron Weasley. Jerk…."

"What did Ron do?" Percy asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Nothing, he's just getting on my nerves. I can't tell if he wants to be my friend or not. He's nice, then mean, then nice. It's confusing."

"Three days, and she's all ready going into the teenage drama department."

"Hey, don't talk to me about teenage drama," Devine said as Percy and Zeene left the Hospital Wing, "My life is a teenage drama!"

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: Right, OK, I'm stuck. I think, well, I don't know, I'm stuck. HELP ME THINK OF A NEW NAME!!!!!!!!!!

NEW NAME NEW NAME NEW NAME NEW NAME!!!!!!!!!!

OK then, bibi.

PS: Just a question: How do you think is a batter way to spell Nick: Nicholas or Nicholaus? I like Nicholaus! It's awesome!


	10. Of 'Ectoplasmic Freaks', Rats, and Racco...

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry, so sorry! I've been going so slowly, I'm so mad at myself! BUT DO NOT FEAR! I'm going on a month-long trip, where my dad will have a laptop and Internet connection. So, lots of writing. Well, when I'm not reading Order of the Phoenix. FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!

OK, chapter dedication. To Anikan, because I said so. Oh, and to Stewart, who is a ghost. BOO!

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

"No, Earnie, you don't kick it anymore… Autumn, don't use your head, it's just… not right… HANNAH, WATCH O- Ooh, that looked like it hurt…."

"Woah…." Muttered Justin, helping Hannah up.

"Nice hit," said Devine, "Right into the goalposts."

"Yeah…." Said Justin, "Come on, let's go to the hospital wing."

As Justin and Hannah headed up the steps, followed by some other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Devine began to feel a cold feeling. She looked to the ground, and all of a sudden, a person popped out of her foot.

"Stewart!" She yelled, falling on her back. A few students gathered around to help her up and look at the ghost.

"Stewart," Devine fumed, "You ectoplasmic freak…."

"Ah," said Stewart, "You know ectoplasmic residue doesn't exist."

"Oh yeah, I always trust the Ghostbustbusters."

"Never trust the Ghostbusters."

"Well then what are you made of?"

"Um," Muttered Stewart, waving his hands through Devine's neck. She just stood there, she was used to it. "I don't know…."

"Dev?" Asked Autumn, a Ravenclaw girl, "Who's he?"

"Oh," said Devine, "This is Stewart. He used to live with me in California. Then he lived in our house in London. Now he… lives here?"

"I'm going to follow you forever…." Stewart teased.

"He has glasses like Harry's." Angie, a Gryffindor sixth year commented. Stewart _did_ have glasses like Harry's. Devine had never really noticed before. He _had _blue eyes and brown hair, or at least that's what he told Devine, because you could no longer tell, what with him being a ghost and all. He had died on September ninth, 1957, and was stuck in his ankle-length cuffed pants, black Converse high-tops, plaid, collared shirt, pull-over vest, and large glasses for all eternity. None the less, he was quite handsome. 

As Stewart began making friends with some of the students, Hagrid came walking across the grounds.

"Oh, Hagrid," said Devine, "Come over here, we've got a new ghost!"

Hagrid strolled over, and Devine introduced him to Stewart. The two of them found a common intrest- fantastic beasts. The two walked off somewhere, talking about many different creatures, and Devine continued to teach the remaining students how to play American Football.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Harry sat in the Great Hall, watching Ron poke at some noodles with his fork.

"Ron, c'mon, just give up."

"Yeah, if you should take advice from anybody, though, it should be me. I know my sis, Ron, if 

she don't like you, dude, she don't like you. She don't like me."

"Drake, stop. One, that's not proper English, and two, Ron, you should never give up."

"Just, everyone shut up, OK?" Ron yelled, standing up. "I'll think of something to do!" And he stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Great," said Drake, "This is wonderful."

"There's nothing we can do?" said Phyllis.

"Yeah, nothing?" Chimed Lilly.

"No, Peaches," Hermione said, "Nothing. He's a stubborn person."

"SHIT!" Came a scream from the Slytherin table.

"What the Hell?" said Drake, standing up with the rest of the school.

Devine had jumped onto the floor, and she was now getting up and running across the hall towards the door. As Harry watched, she could see that she was chasing a rat- a rat with a silver front paw!

"Woah, whatcha doin, Dev?" said Stewart, jumping in front of her. Devine ran right through him, and Harry saw the rat run under the doors of the hall through Stewart's chest.

"Bugger," he muttered, running after Devine, who had swung open the doors and was rushing outside. He followed her outside, and into the dark forest.

As Harry wove between the trees, he began to loose sight of Devine. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. She turned around, looked at Harry, and dashed off into the trees. Harry pursued her madly, but could no longer see her. They were off a trail. Harry looked around. He had no idea where he was, or how to get back to the school. He heard voices, so he decided to follow them back to the castle. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble, and he still needed to find Devine. Maybe she'd catch Pettigrew. 

As Harry looked around to find the direction of the voices, Pettigrew ran right in front of him, followed by a white raccoon.

"Oh, bloody hell," Harry muttered, chasing after the raccoon. As they went deeper and deeper into the forest, Harry began to get tired, but neither the raccoon nor Pettigrew would give up. 

As they turned a sharp corner, the raccoon stopped abruptly. It looked all around, and then caught site of Harry.

The raccoon, in a flash, turned into Devine.

"Harry! Um, uh…."

"You're an Animagi…."

"Uh, um, yeah? It took me a while to, um, figure out." Tears were appearing in Devine's eyes.

"Devine, are you OK?"

"Oh, Harry!" Devine sobbed, falling to her knees. Harry quickly knelt down next to her, and held her in his arms, comforting her.

"Harry, I could've caught him, and then everything would've been better, and he couldn't pass anymore information to Tom- Voldemort, and it would be harder for him to get you!"

"You _know _who Peter Pettigrew is?"

"He got your parents killed, Harry. And your godfather is in exile. I know a lot about you, Harry. I just can't tell you any of it."

Harry looked stunned.

"A-alright, Dev. Can we talk about it later, though?"

Devine sniffed and nodded.

"All right," said harry, "Now, how do we get back to the castle?"

"I can take care of that!" Devine instantly turned into the white raccoon and sniffed the air.

"This way, "she said, turning back into herself. "Towards the lake, they'll think that's where we ran off to. They never need to know we were in here. Follow me." She turned back into the raccoon and scurried away, Harry close behind. As they reached the edge of the forest, Devine turned back into herself, and they sped out of the forest and back to the castle.

"What was that?" Asked Ron when they got back. "Everyone said you ran off with Dev somewhere!"

"Pettigrew," said Harry, "I'll explain later."

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: OK, I think I can _really _start digging into my plot line now.

Um, still, I NEED A NEW NAME! HELP ME!!!!!!!!! OK, bibi.


	11. Are You Crushin My Sis?

OMG, I'm so awful! Besides the fact that I had no time, I couldn't post during the trip because my dad's laptop is so slow, by the time I got to the site and was getting ready to post, the batteries ran out!! Well, anyway, I'm trying to finish this one up. I have 2 things to say, though.

Just so you know, I don't own the Ghostbusters. If I did, Ray and Egon would be some of my bestest friends, and Peter and Winston would be my maids. I am now writing an alternate universe fic. The fifth book never happened. Harry doesn't yell all the time, Molly doesn't have a stick up her butt, you-know-who and you-know-who are not together *screams in hatred*, and no one dies. Well, I don't know if anyone dies, but no one like you-know-who-died-in-the-fifth-book. *cries* Alright, I suppose it's off to write then. 

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

Later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a corner the common room, discussing the events of that night. 

"But how can she _possibly _know that Harry?" Said Hermione, who's tone of voice made it obvious that she was astounded and worried.

"I don't know, she said that she knew a lot about me."

"She's starting to scare me, now." Said Ron.

"Just try to get to know her, and maybe she won't scare you!" Hermione yelled.

"I HATE HER!"

"Hermione, she's scaring me too. Don't get into another one of your famous arguments, you two."

"You're not my mother." Said Ron.

"You're mother would say exactly the same thing."

"Stop it!"

Harry gave Hermione a pleading look, as Ron fumed, facing the other direction. He jumped as someone yelled. The three stood up as they saw Phyllis running downstairs, crying. She ran straight to Lilly, who was petting her cat.

"Peach, can I hold Lewis? Please?" She said, sitting on the floor next to her sister.

"Sure, Phil, are you OK?" said Lilly, handing Phyllis her cat.

"Phyllis, what's wrong?" Said Hermione, sitting down next to them.

"I can't find Huey," Said Phyllis, "I've looked all over, under everything, in every corner, I can't find him!" she looked down at Lewis. "Have you seen your brother, Lewis? Do you know where he is?"

"She's lost her cat." Mumbled Ron.

"She's a sensitive person!" Lilly retorted.

"Look, Harry, I'm getting a bit mad, I'm going to bed."

"'Night, Ron." Muttered Harry, and several other Gryffindors repeated.

Just then, the portrait swung opened, and Drake stumbled in, holding a thin Siamese cat in his arms.

"Phyllis." He said, walking over to the crowd. "Your stupid cat got out of the common room, he practically destroyed a portrait on the third floo-" He stopped abruptly as saw his sister on the floor in tears.

"HUEY!" She yelled, jumping up, dropping Lewis, and grabbing Huey in her arms. "Huey, I thought we wouldn't find you, thank you Drake! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Harry smiled and watched her snuggle Huey in her arms. It made him feel good inside to see a show of affection. As he stood smiling, he began to think of Devine.

"Harry?" Said Drake.

"Yeah?" Said Harry, snapping out of his trance-like state.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Your sister."

"Which one?"

"Dev."

"_Dev? _You looked like you were having some sort of wonderful fantasy or something. Are you crushin my sis?"

"What"

"Um, do you fancy her?"

"_WHAT? _No, of course- not. Sh-she's just a friend."

"Yeah, OK."

"I've only known her for a few months."

"That's enough, Harry. It doesn't take long to fall."

"Fall?"

"In love, you idiot!"

"Oh, oh. I- I'm going to bed."

"Alright, night Harry."

"'Night…." Harry muttered, walking towards the stairs. Maybe Drake _was _right. Maybe he did fancy Dev.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~

The next day, Harry found himself staring at Dev through breakfast. Drake was right, there was no point in denying it.

"Drake," He said.

"Hm?" Drake mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

"You're right. I fancy your sister."

Drake immediately spit out the toast and began laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"I- I know, but, it's my sister, you know?"

"Right… but what do I do?"

"Just tell her."

"No way!" Said Harry, looking at Devine, talking merrily to Malfoy.

"Fine then, I don't see any other way, though."

Harry sighed, watching Malfoy and Dev talk. Malfoy looked very nervous while he spoke, but then smiled as Dev said something and smiled. He quickly hugged her.

Harry began to think about his rivalry with Malfoy. Maybe Dev was right. Maybe he really was a good guy, and was only trying to make his father proud. Maybe it was only a mask.

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~

OK, must stop, running out of things to type. I think I know how I can do the next chapter. *thinks.* OK, yeah, I'll be back ASAP! But, don't expect it too soon, you know I'm slow.

Oh, and a foot note, Phyllis and Lilly have twin Siamese cats. Their names are Huey and Lewis. Just as a precaution, I do not own Huey Lewis. He owns himself. If you don't know who Huey Lewis is, ask your parents. If they don't know, I don't know where they were in the eighties. In that case, you can ask me.

NEW NAME WOULD BE NICE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I can't think of one, help me. I hate this one.

AND OUT!

~Piper J.


End file.
